1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spindle motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a spindle motor that is one of disc rotating devices has been widely used to rotate a disc, such as an optical disc drive (ODD) and a hard disc, at a very high speed.
The spindle motor, which is one of the disc rotating devices, includes a turntable and a centering unit. The turntable is coupled to a rotating shaft rotating a disc at a very high speed, with the disc being disposed on the turntable. The centering unit is fitted over the rotating shaft to be coupled to an inner circumference of the disc. Further, a spring is interposed between the turntable and the centering unit.
Generally, an imaginary line connecting an upper end of an outer surface of the spring interposed between the turntable and the centering unit and a lower end thereof has a gradient of about 39° to 42° with respect to an axial direction of the rotating shaft. In the case of elastically supporting the centering unit using the spring having the gradient of about 39° to 42° with respect to the axial direction of the rotating shaft, the centering unit may be undesirably tilted to any one side when the disc is coupled to the centering unit.